1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of infant care and, more particularly, is an apparatus for supporting a baby bottle in a manner that allows a baby to feed from the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a multiplicity of devices in the prior art for holding a baby bottle in a particular orientation. Examples of these prior art devices are provided by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No.Inventor6,402,099Hughes5,613,657Olaiz4,989,811Millis et al.4,951,997Kenney4,315,654Crook4,121,797MacNeil3,298,649Paglee2,628,802Wahlberg2,514,134Mann2,362,020Morrow1,863,163Malti1,826,810Morshita
Typically, the baby is positioned in any of a plethora locations, such as a car seat, a crib or a stroller where the baby drinks from the bottle. When the baby has underdeveloped motor skills or an insufficient attention span, there is a need for a child care provider to hold the bottle. Alternatively, apparatus disclosed in the above mentioned patents can be used for holding the bottle.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose supporting the baby bottle when the baby is in any one of a multiplicity of positions. Additionally, none provide safe and sanitary feeding of the baby so that, for example, a child-care provider can attend to other tasks while the baby is fed nearby.